


The Fall Oneshots

by Soaring_Apollo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic Toby Smith | Tubbo, Asexual Toby Smith | Tubbo, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Demisexual Tommyinnit, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not shipping - Freeform, OOC, Older Brother Techno, Older Brother Wilbur, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Panromantic Demisexual Tommyinnit, Panromantic Tommyinnit, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationship, Projection, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit is not okay, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Whump, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_Apollo/pseuds/Soaring_Apollo
Summary: Just some oneshots/ideas for a fanfic that I haven't written yet. Some of my friends might add their own bits in. Rating might change so keep that in mind.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	The Fall Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is so scuffed. My English teacher taught me how to do descriptive writing but not how to add it to dialogue. Anyway take it.

Orange light illuminated the dark grey walls of Pogtopia, lighting up the dark ravine. Everything was, somewhat, peaceful. Except for Wilbur pacing the gravel floor. His brown hair was dishevelled and matted, having not been washed since the election day. They were fucked. He and Tommy had nothing. Sure they had Technoblade, but the pig wanted nothing more than to live without a government. As soon as Tommy and Wilbur won, he'd betray them. They had nothing, no one.

The oak trapdoor at the top of the staircase opened, causing Wilbur to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight flooding in. Ladders creaking and footsteps soon followed as the light retreated behind the woven wood. Blonde hair quickly came into view and Wilbur stood still, a smile forming on his face.

"Tommy! Have you decided if you want to help me? Or are you on Schlatts' side as well?" The elder asked, eyes narrowing as the teen squirmed. A moment of silence passed before Wilbur scoffed. "I knew it-" 

"Will!" Tommy shouted, standing up straight and glaring at his brother. "Blowing up L'man- Manberg isn't the answer! Think of everything we worked for. How much we lost. All for a country we got to build." The teen exclaimed, his voice pleading. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. But it was better than giving up.

"Tommy, Tommy. Poor, naive Tommy." Wilbur chuckled, walking towards the sixteen-year-old. "I can hear it in your voice, I can see it in your eyes. Tommy, you're scared. You're scared of what people are going to think of you" A smile crossed the brunettes face. It was unsettling. "Tommy when I said you were never going to be president, gotta understand. That wasn't a challenge. It was the truth. You're never going to be president." 

Tommy could practically feel his entire world crumbling around him. 

Wilbur, his own brother, never believed in him. This whole time he was just using the teen. Then everything clicked. Tommy was just Wilbur's pawn. A puppet. He'd done all the material gathering, all the mob grinding until Tubbo showed up. And when he did, Wilbur discarded his younger brother, who would whine and complain, in exchange for the dual haired boy who would couldn't say no. During the war for L'manberg, after Tommy had lost his memory, Wilbur didn't think twice about letting the teen give up his disc's despite knowing how much they had meant to the boy. 

It all added up.

Tommy's chest felt tight. He couldn't breathe. The room was spinning and he felt numb. He hit the floor, not even wincing as the loos gravel under him shredded his knees. 

Techno, who had watched the altercation from his room, saw how distressed his younger brother looked, stepped in. 

"Wilbur, I think you should leave and come back later." Techno stated. The two brothers stood for a moment, glaring at each other, until Wilbur scoffed and climbed up the ladder. Taking in a deep breath and removing his cloak, the pink haired male crouched in front of the, now sobbing, blonde. 

"Hey, can you look at me?" He asked, voice soft. Removing his piglin skull mask to give the blonde something to focus on, Techno smiled as Tommy allowed his unfocused gaze to lock with him. "There you are. Now can you name five things you can see?" 

Tommy nodded, crystal blue eyes scanning his surroundings. "Lanterns, your cape, stairs, your hair, er..." He could feel the stress quickly building up. Why couldn't he think? What's wrong with him? Tommy's hands flew to his collarbone and the sound of fists hitting chest quickly followed. 

Technoblade sat in shock. He'd never seen the teen this stressed before. Choking it up to self blame, the elder brother gently wrapped his calloused hands around Tommy's fists. He pulled them away carefully before hushing the boy. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down, okay? We can try again. I can help out if you need me to." Techno mumbled, moving one hand to push back sweat slicked hair from his younger brothers forehead. 

With a deep breath, Tommy nodded. "I can see your cape, the lanterns, your-" he paused to take in a shaky breath and untangle his hands from his brother, "Your mask, pink hair and-and the stairs." 

"Now four things you can touch."

"My jeans, my face, the fur on your clo-cloak..." the sixteen-year-old hesitated, hand reaching out to touch Techno's hair. He glanced up for reassurance before gently rubbing his shaking fingers against the soft strands. "And your hair."

With a smile, Techno wrapped his cape around Tommy. "Okay now what about three things you can hear." 

Tommy listened closely. "Your breathing, Tubbo shouting about bees near the surface," This caused a smile to form on his blotchy face, "and the wind." 

"Do you want to continue or do you feel better?" Techno asked, his big brother instincts kicking in. Once Tommy responded that he felt okay, the elder let his body relax. "Thank the Gods for that. What the Hell was Wilbur thinking? Phil's gonna lose his mind when he hears about this." The pink haired brother mumbled, standing up and walking to their cooler. "Damn idiot is gonna get his ass kicked." Grabbing a bottle of water and passing it to Tommy, he sat back down. "You should get some sleep, Tom. I know how exhausting attacks can be." 

"I'm not tired." Tommy mumbled, not doing much to convince his brother as a yawn quickly followed. Glaring at the elder, who was now laughing, Tommy placed his bottle of water next to him before resting his head on Techno's thighs. "Oh shut up." 

"Goodnight Tommy, I'll wake you when Wilbur calms down."


End file.
